disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Princesses
This is a list of the official and unofficial disney Princesses. Official These are all 10 official Disney Princesses and a brief explanation in chronological order. Snow White Snow White, the main protagonist of the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, is the fist Disney Princess, She had short black hair and brown eyes. She is also the youngest Disney Princess at age 14. She is voiced by Adriana Casselotti in her film, and Katherine Von Till in modern media (official website, sing-a-longs, etc.). Cinderella Cinderella is the main protagonist of her film and the second disney princess. She is somewhere between the ages 16 and 20. She is voiced by Ilene Woods in her original film and Jennifer Hale in the sequels and other modern media. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the first Disney Princess to have siblings, although it may not count as they are her stepsiblings and not actual siblings. Aurora Aurora is the main female protagonist of the film Sleeping Beauty although she is the princess to have the least amount of screen time. She is also the only princess to have died. Although her death was more of an enchanted coma, it was originally supposed to be death. She is voiced by Mary Costa. She has golden hair and purple eyes. She is technically the first princess to have children, but her children are not shown in the movie. In the original fairytale, she had two children named Dawn (female) and Day (male). She is the first Disney Princess to be physically injured by the villain, as she pricked her finger on Maleficent's enchanterrd spinning wheel. Ariel Ariel is the main female protagonist of the films The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid Ii (although the title of main female protagonist is shared with Melody) and The Little Mermaid III. She is the fist Disney Princess to have not been human her entire life. She is also the first disney princess to have children (not including Aurora.), as she and Eric had a daughter, Melody. She is the second princess to be physically injured by the villain, as she was captured by Ursula (The Little Mermaid), captured by Morgana (The Little Mermaid II) and knocked unconcious by Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid III). She is voiced by Jodi Benson in all films and modern media and has red hair and blue eyes. She is the second disney Princess to be 16 years old, Belle Belle is the fourth disney princess and the main female protagonist of Beauty and the Beast. Not counting Aurora, who onl;y considered Philip an antagonist for a few seconds and Snow White who was only scared by The Prince, Belle is the first Disney Princess to have been the antagonist of her love interest. She is 18-19 and has brown hari and eyes. She is voiced by Paige O' Hara in all movies but one, in which she is voiced by Jodi Benson. She is also the first person to have a confirmed country in the movie (France) as Snow White's country (Germany) is not mentioned in the movie and neither is Cinderella's (France) and Aurora and Ariel's countries are still unknown. Jasmine Jasmine is the main female protagonist of the three Aladdin movies and television show. Jasmine is voiced by Linda Larkin and has black hair and brown eyes. She is the first disney princess to be insulted by her love interest (although this was only to protect her) as Aladdin called her a dolt. She is the third princess (counting Cinderella and Ariel) to have multiple films. Pocahontas Pocahontas is the main protagonist in the movies Pocahontas and Pocahontas II, and the first Disney Princess to have been a real person, and not based on a fairytale. She has black hair, brown eyes, and is voiced by Irene Bedard. She is the first Disney Princess to have two "princes" and the third princess (counting Aurora; who had two in the original fairytale, and Ariel, who gave birth to Melody in the sequel) as she gave birth to John Rolfe's son, Thomas, although this was not revealed in the movies. Pocahontas is the second Princess (after Jasmine) to have a different singing voice than speaking voice. Mulan Mulan is the main protagonist in Disney's film Mulan and M 0001U4.jpeg 0001wj.jpeg 0002B6.jpeg 0002Tu.jpeg 0002ZD.jpeg 0002a1.jpeg 0002ex.jpeg 0002ic.jpeg 0002l5.jpeg 0003SA.jpeg 0003Zo.jpeg 01.jpg 0tangled.jpg 1000px-Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg 100206 1309308090729 full.jpg 201112323165949 450.jpg 400full.jpg 405246 com alg enchanted.jpg 800px-PrincessLineup.jpg Aladdin-A-Whole-New-World-princess-jasmine-18043691-450-258.jpg Anna.png Bambi-bambi-5778390-1280-960.jpg Brave widescreen 11.jpg Down-in-New-Orleans-the-princess-and-the-frog-9444227-640-337.jpg Images.jpeg KilalaPrincess 225.jpg Melody (2).jpg Screenshot 02.jpg Tlm3pic000269 2.jpg Tumblr maptxaK5Ov1qej5dwo1 1280.jpg Vanellope-von-schweetz.jpg To see more screenshots of the Disney Princesses, see List of Disney Princesses/Gallery. Category:Princess Category:Born-Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Lists Category:Not-an-Actual Princess